


Examination

by SephSung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostate Examinations, Prostate Massage, Shy Minho, Slutty Minho, Tiny dick Minho, Unrealistic Sex, What is Minho, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SephSung/pseuds/SephSung
Summary: Minho visits Jisung's office for a normal, everyday prostate exam. Nothing unusual about it.





	Examination

**Author's Note:**

> Finished the prostate exam fic I mentioned on Twitter. :) 
> 
> I will say that if your doctor starts making moves on you, get the fuck out of there immediately. Also, if you are in the medical field, probably do not read this because there will inevitably be about 8 million inaccuracies because I have no idea what the hell I'm talking about and this is just for funsies. It's also just unrealistic as fuck because no doctor who values their job or not being in jail would ever do this.
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy!

"Lee Minho?" Jisung flashed his most pleasant grin, his straight, white teeth on full display as he welcomed his new patient in. He couldn't help but feel giddy upon laying eyes on him, especially when he remembered what kind of appointment he was in for today. Usually, giving prostate exams was quite unpleasant — the patients are frankly a bit gross, and they clearly want to receive the exam just as little as Jisung wants to give it — but he could tell right off the bat that this one wouldn't be so bad.

"I'm Dr. Han," Jisung outstretched his hand, and the cute boy gripped it in a loose, quick handshake. Jisung noted his nervous demeanor: sweaty palms, shaky hands, constant lip biting. Jisung had a thing for cute, nervous boys; he'd really gotten lucky with him. "What brings you in to see me today?" he asked, despite having it clearly written in his notes. He wanted to see if Minho would be able to even choke out a full sentence regarding it.

"I, um, I'm just here for a prostate exam," Minho stuttered as he sat down on the hospital bed. "Nothing's wrong, at least I don't think, I just want to make _ sure _ that everything is uh, okay, you know? I know I'm not really in the usual age range to need one, but I'm kind of a paranoid person," Minho rambled, his face clearly starting to heat up the more he spoke. Just the way Jisung liked it.

"Yup, I get it. Just a _ normal _ checkup," Jisung smiled, putting a bit of suggestive emphasis on the word 'normal'. “It’s never too early to get a prostate exam. Better to be safe than sorry, you know?” He walked over to a drawer on the other side of the room and pulled out a generic hospital gown, setting it down slowly on Minho's lap. He perhaps leaned in a bit closer than necessary, _ maybe _ bordering on the edge of unprofessionalism, but his patient didn't lean away and only kept looking up at him with addicting, sparkly eyes — Jisung was sure he would get lost in them if he kept staring into them — so he assumed Minho didn't exactly mind.

"Do I change into this?" Minho blinked up at him, confused. Precious.

"Of course, silly. What else would you do with it?" Jisung fought the urge to ruffle his hair playfully. In all honesty, he'd prefer him completely naked, but he supposed that would pass far beyond the edge of unprofessionalism. Or perhaps it wouldn’t. The hospital gown was mainly there for the patient’s comfort, and Jisung had a feeling Minho was the type to enjoy a little bit of embarrassment. "I'll leave the room and be back in a few minutes. Just set your old clothing on that chair over there."

"Wait," Minho gripped his doctor's coat as Jisung turned away, stopping him in his tracks. "Could you stay here? I get a bit claustrophobic in hospital rooms, and I really don't like being alone in them." 

Jisung held back a groan and tried not to think about whether or not that was the actual reason for Minho wanting him to stay. It could definitely be an excuse to keep Jisung in the room, but perhaps that was his narcissism and wish to believe that everyone is attracted to him speaking. "I'm really not supposed to…" he trailed off, staring into Minho's pleading eyes. 

"Oh, that's okay. I'll be alright," Minho exhaled shakily, sounding like he was trying to assure himself rather than Jisung. Maybe his reason _ was _indeed legitimate. It wasn’t like he hadn’t received stranger requests from patients before.

"I can stay if you really want me to, just… don't mention that I did to anyone," Jisung wasn't sure why he said that, as he wasn’t actually risking too much; older patients occasionally needed help getting out of their clothes, so this shouldn't be any different, right? Besides, he was always one to try to ensure maximum comfort for his patients. "I'll just face this wall, yeah?"

"Thank you," Minho exhaled from behind him. Jisung heard rustling noises, his shirt passing over his head, then the somehow provocative noise of his zipper being pulled down. After a bit more movement, Minho grunted in annoyance. "Can you help me get out of my pants? They're really tight…" he trailed off, as if he was unsure of whether or not requesting that was a mistake.

Jisung cursed himself for thinking about how some patients needed assistance with undressing, convinced he had somehow willed Minho asking for help into reality. He shook his head disapprovingly; Minho was really testing his patience, his sanity, and his willpower. He was hardly a few minutes into his interaction with him and he already couldn’t steer his mind away from the thought of fucking him.

"Sure, anything for a patient," Jisung bit his tongue, trying to figure out how to approach this. "Stand up and face me. We'll get your pants past your… err, lower body, then I'll have you sit down and I'll pull them down the rest of the way, okay?"

"Yes, doctor," Minho stumbled to his feet obediently, standing still with his hands behind his back. Jisung wanted to tie them there, restrain him, control him.

"You listen so well," Jisung praised without really thinking about it, admiring the way Minho's cheeks immediately lit up a bright pink. He hooked his thumbs underneath Minho's waistband, tugging his pants down as quickly as he could, which was at a pace that was less than ideal for his growing issue. His pants _ were _ tight, and they could only be pulled down so slowly that Jisung was essentially just revealing inch by agonizing inch of his patient's beautiful skin.

"How did you even get these on?" he asked when he finally managed to get them past his ass. 

"A lot of pulling and a lot of jumping. They're hard to remove, but they fit like a glove and are actually super comfortable." 

"I see," Jisung tried not to curse as he struggled to pull them any further down. Sliding them past his ass was difficult enough; getting them past his thighs was somehow even more of a challenge. After about 30 seconds of fruitlessly attempting to remove them, Jisung hesitated before dropping to his knees in front of Minho, figuring that being more level with his thighs could potentially help him. 

The thought of how incriminating this position would look if someone were to walk in did cross his mind, but he trusted no one would come in, at least without knocking. There was no reason to check on them, and the other employees tended to avoid going anywhere near rooms where prostate exams were occurring, anyways. No one really wanted much to do with uncomfortable, often annoyed people.

At least with the elder patients, their clothing was loose and it never takes long to remove, but he was stuck trying to slide Minho's pants down his thighs for what had to have been at least a whole couple minutes. It felt like torture; he wanted to make a move, wanted to press his mouth against the middle of his boxers.

"You probably shouldn't wear such tight pants to an appointment where you need to take your pants off,” Jisung chastised. “You _ are _ aware of what a prostate exam consists of, aren't you?"

"Yes sir. I looked it up before I booked an appointment, even watched videos. But those were of the exam itself, I really didn't think about much else…"

"Did you clean yourself before you came?"

"What?"

"Did you _ clean _ yourself? You know, thoroughly," Jisung brushed his hand against Minho's ass in a way that could potentially be seen as accidental, but it got the point across. He was really starting to push it, but he couldn’t find it in him not to continue.

"_ Oh. _ Um, yeah, I did."

"How well?"

"_ Very _ well. I wanted to make this as decent of an experience as possible, for both me and the doctor. You um… Shouldn’t have any problems with cleanliness," Minho squeaked the last part out awkwardly, endearingly, in a way that made Jisung wish he could pounce on him.

"Mmm. How considerate of you,” Jisung hummed in approval as he finally managed to slide his pants far enough down his thighs. “Well, these pants sure weren’t considerate. What if I were an old man? How would you feel about him taking your pants off like this, huh? On your knees in front of you?”

“I-- probably would have had him leave the room. I’m not really claustrophobic, you know. That was just… a ploy,” Minho admitted with a shy smile, the corners of his mouth just barely turning up. This was definitely a development, Jisung supposed, although not an incredibly surprising one.

“I’d say that’s awfully shameless of you, but you’re clearly embarrassed. Look at you, you look like you’re burning up. Perhaps you have a fever? Should I check that before we continue the exam?”

“No, I think I’m okay,” Minho bit his lip. “Should I sit now? Since my pants are kind of far down and all.”

“Mhm, good boy. I don’t even have to tell you what to do, you listen so well, remember what you’re supposed to do all by yourself,” Jisung slapped his ass before standing, causing Minho to nearly keel over in surprise, and if Jisung was observing correctly, arousal. “Sit now.”

“Yes sir,” Minho stumbled backwards, plopping down onto the hospital bed, the paper covering on it making a loud crinkling noise. He looked up at him expectantly and leaned back a bit, once again biting his lip in a way that was likely supposed to be seductive. Jisung hated that it indeed was.

A puff of air left Jisung’s lips as he sighed deeply. Thankfully for him, Minho’s pants slid off easily the rest of the way; he was able to easily pull them down his calves and feet. Enough torture was enough, he thought, before realizing that the torture had just begun. Minho spread his legs slightly, one of his hands nearing dangerously close to the one of the tiniest little bulges in his boxers that Jisung had ever seen. 

“Cute,” Jisung muttered before shaking the awful, dirty things he wanted to do to Minho out of his head. “You should put your hospital gown on now.”

“What if I don’t want to? I think I’d be more comfortable naked.”

“Very well then,” Jisung agreed. “Lay down on your back, boxers off,” he commanded, watching in fascination how Minho easily obeyed, as if following orders were second nature to him. He pulled the fabric down slowly and shook his hips teasingly from side to side as he did so. It took everything in Jisung not to rip them off. Minho clearly wanted it, that much was obvious, but Jisung had a rule not to do anything with patients, no matter how adorable they were. It was extremely against the rules, and he wasn’t exactly trying to lose his job over… oh no.

Minho’s cock was adorable — short but thick — and it was standing directly up in a very obvious erection. “I’m sorry,” Minho blushed. “I can’t help it, you’re just… really attractive, really pretty, I want to--”

“I’m going to have to stop you right there, Minho. You know how heavy the repercussions for fucking around with a patient would be, right?”

“Nobody has to know,” Minho insisted. “Besides, you’re just checking my prostate. Nothing more, nothing less. I’ll be good, promise. No funny business.”

“Sure, alright,” Jisung rolled his eyes, both at Minho and his own ridiculous thoughts about fucking his brains out. He breathed heavily before sucking up his fears, deciding to play along just a little. Surely no one would walk in, and if so, all he’d have to do is explain that the patient preferred to be naked. Like he always said, he’d do anything for his patients. 

"Is this your first time?" he asked in a suggestive tone, for no reason at all, really; it was incredibly clear that it was his first time, or his first prostate exam, at least. There was no way this irresistible little shit was a virgin.

"What?"

"Your first prostate exam."

"Oh… yeah, it is."

"That's okay," Jisung massaged his leg and has to hold back the urge to gulp, already starting to get hard just from the feeling of the patient's muscular thigh. It made his hand look miniature, hardly covering any of the surface of it. Jisung wanted to find out how the firm area would feel between his teeth. "Just relax, yeah? Lay back. I'll make it as pleasant as possible for you. Take good care of you."

“Yes, doctor,” Minho giggled softly as he did as he was told.

“Feet in the stirrups, and scoot forward as much as you can, until your cute little-- erm, until your lower body is nearly hanging off the bed.”

“Yes, doctor,” he giggled again, clearly proud of the effect he was having on Jisung. He was so torn between talking dirty to him and maintaining the tiny sliver of professionalism that he had left. He’d already crossed about a thousand lines, but he figured he could stop there. Maybe.

Jisung retrieved the lubricating gel from the cabinet across the room, biting his lip as he put on his gloves then dispensed some onto his fingers. It was his turn to be nervous when he softly circled the rim of Minho’s exposed hole, teasing it a little with shaky hands.

“Doctor, hurry, I need-- mmph,” Minho moaned a bit too loudly for comfort the second Jisung inserted his index finger inside of him, but Jisung didn’t bother telling him to quiet down. It was a beautiful noise. He wasted no time in feeling around, moving his finger all around his walls thoroughly, touching every little space inside of him before reaching his prostate. He pressed against it repeatedly, happily observing the way Minho desperately gripped the paper covering on the hospital bed.

"Everything feels pretty normal," Jisung said soothingly, taking the time to fully gauge the pretty brunette's reaction. His features were bunched up, his eyebrows knitted together, eyes squeezed shut, and bottom lip completely hidden underneath his prominent teeth as he tried not to whimper and moan.

He swore he _ was _ checking for any unusual bumps, at least at first, but he might have gotten a bit swept away in the pretty noises Minho was making. He kept massaging his prostate, lightly at first, with minimal pressure, but he really couldn’t hold back anymore when Minho moaned out, “Doctor Han,” in his whiny, bordering on pathetic, little voice.

"Your face is quite flushed, are you alright?" Jisung asked after he’d started increasing the pressure and pace of which he massaged him. He kept squirming around, thrusting his hips forward to try to get _ more _; Minho clearly couldn’t get enough of him, and the feeling was mutual. Jisung wanted to bury himself into him and stay there forever, wanted to worship his pretty cock, which still stood erect and tall — or as tall as it could be given how much of a cute little thing it was.

“Yes, fuck, Doctor Han please. Want more, need more, not going to be satisfied until I have all of you.”

"What, do you mean all of me? What are you thinking about, and just how much does this turn you on, Minho?"

"I- I'm sorry, this is so embarrassing,” Minho moved one arm to cover his face as he looked down and saw just how bad his cock was leaking and seemed to realize exactly what he’d been saying. “I didn't think this would be such a problem, I really thought my doctor would be gross and old and… definitely not you, but when I saw you… couldn’t help doing all this. Want you to fuck me, Doctor."

"It's okay, it happens sometimes," Jisung couldn’t even think about the last sentence, only poorly attempting to not to let the implied compliment get to his head. It was obvious Minho was attracted to him, but Jisung _ loved _ hearing people say it, especially when they're squirming around under his touch.

"Really?"

"Yeah. More than you'd think. Most patients look ready to kill me, though. They aren't quite as… receptive as you are. Not that being receptive is a bad thing, it makes it a lot more pleasant for us both."

"Mmm," Minho half hummed, half moaned as Jisung continued massaging him, lowering the pressure he put on him a bit so they could have their first actual conversation since Minho had entered the room. "Do you like your job?"

"At times like this, yes," Jisung smirked before pressing into him particularly hard, earning a loud, whiny noise that was unmistakably a drawn out moan of pleasure. 

"I- fuck, how long does this take? I read on the internet that these exams usually only last seconds."

"They do," Jisung really couldn't wipe the smirk off of his face. "I'm a very thorough doctor who likes to _ really _ make sure his patients are healthy, though. Would you like to end the exam now?"

"No, I like… thoroughness. I'm so lucky to have a doctor like you. It’s just that… I want more, like I said. You know what I mean." 

"Mmm, very lucky I'd say. I'm going to take good care of you, Minho. Stay relaxed, you're doing so well. Continue being good and I may give you a little something."

Jisung started pumping his fingers in and out of Minho slowly, putting heavy amounts of pressure into each thrust and hitting Minho's prostate directly. One benefit of being a doctor who frequently gets stuck doing prostate exams was that he'd become an expert on finding people’s prostates, especially when his patients are as turned on as Minho, their prostates all swollen and pleasant to feel.

“Thank you, sir. I’ll be good just for you, want to please you so bad,” he cried out desperately. Jisung was really, really struggling to maintain his composure. He was ready to crack, ready to fuck him, ready to make him cum around his dick.

"You're so polite," he said instead, squeezing his eyes shut to avoid looking at the beautiful mess sprawled out in front of him before he lost his mind.

Minho pants heavily, “Of course. As a doctor, you have a certain level of authority over me. I know how to use my manners.”

"I suppose you're right. I would absolutely _ never _ abuse that power, though," Jisung smirked, pressing down particularly hard again. Minho released a high-pitched squeak, practically bordering on a squeal. 

"Are you always this loud?" he hushed him.

“Only when I’m about to cum.”

“Oh no, bad little Minho. You’re not allowed to do that.”

“Please, fuck, I’m begging you.”

“I think we’ll have to end the exam here,” Jisung smirked snarkily, unable to hold it back as Minho keened for more loudly, mixing a bunch of words together in a slur of gibberish. Jisung was only able to make out ‘please’ and ‘Doctor Han.’

"You know, Minho, even though this exam is done, I could maybe run some more tests on you. Free of charge. I don't have anyone else booked for hours, thankfully."

"What kind of tests?"

"Just more general checkups, really. I'll need a urine sample. A sample of your semen as well, if you're comfortable. I also think it would be a good idea to check your throat for cancer, don't you?"

“Yes, those all sound like good ideas. You’re really so generous, so good to me.”

“Very good. Which would you like to start with?”

“Semen sample, please.”

“Of course that’s what you’d want,” Jisung chuckled before retrieving a sample cup. “Do you know what to do?”

“Nuh-uh. Can you please tell me?”

"Just touch yourself, then cum in this container here."

"Can you help me?"

"Of course. I'm always happy to help out a patient," Jisung threw caution to the wind, grinning cheekily and taking his gloves off. He wanted to properly feel Minho if he was already planning on going all out.

Jisung cutely poked Minho’s cock, watching it bounce backwards a bit before returning to its previous position standing straight up. Minho covered his face in embarrassment, which was absolutely adorable and made him want to play with him even more. 

“What are you doing?” Minho groaned when Jisung poked him again, a little harder, and giggled as he watched it do the same thing again and again. 

“Just having a little bit of fun. Do you not like it?”

“I like it, just… I’m desperate. Want you to touch me, properly. You’re supposed to help me cum, right?”

“Are you being demanding now?” Jisung squeezed his cock between his thumb and index finger. “Remember who’s in control of this… procedure. You sit there and take everything, and you cum when I tell you to, okay?”

Minho sighed shakily when Jisung started moving his fingers up and down his cock at a pace that must have felt agonizingly slow for him. “Yes sir,” he obliged, his fingers clinging onto the paper beneath him again, wrinkling them even more. Jisung liked watching him a lot — the way he crumbled under the slightest touch, the tiniest poke, gasping and moaning like a whore when Jisung did next to nothing.

He bent down torturously close to Minho’s dick, blowing air on it as he continued his slow movements and giggling when Minho quite predictably cried out. He was squirming uncontrollably now, clearly trying to stop himself from humping the air and being bad. He so desperately wanted to behave for Jisung, wanted to be good for him, but Jisung could tell he was having an extremely difficult time controlling himself. He considered that perhaps he should give him a little something as a reward.

“Please,” Minho begged the second Jisung picked up the bottle of lube he’d set to the side earlier. “I like to cum with something inside me, please finger me, fuck me, anything.” The bottle of gel lube opened with a snap, along with the sound of Jisung tsking Minho for being impatient yet again. “Fuck- Doctor, can I call you by your first name? Wanna moan it into your ear, want you up here by my face so we can kiss while you fuck me, want-”

“Shhh,” Jisung plunged his wet fingers inside Minho’s still loose hole, causing him to practically scream out and then immediately quiet down, soft little whimpers leaving his mouth. "It’s Jisung, but you’ve gotta hush, Min. You don't want the people outside to hear, do you? I could lose my job." 

Voices could be heard coming from the hallway and from the front desk, likely people coming back from their breaks. The hospital rooms let in more noise than they let out, but they still weren't entirely soundproof, so if Minho were loud enough he would be heard very clearly. As hot as the idea of being caught was, the last thing Jisung wanted was for someone to come check up on them. Exhibitionism would have to be saved for people outside of his job.

The thought was forced out of his head as quickly as it came, shoved away into the deep recesses of his mind. That was absolutely _ not _ something he should be thinking about with a patient. He was pretty sure fucking him outside of his workplace broke just as many, if not more, rules than fucking him inside it did. At least he could somewhat play it off as if he were just giving him a… very long, very thorough prostate exam here, at least until he started… definitely not fucking him, because that would be ridiculously stupid of him and he should absolutely not--

“Fuck me please,” Minho’s hoarse voice cried out, keening for more, begging for it with absolutely no shame. He was only blushing out of arousal now rather than embarrassment as Jisung started pushing his fingers in and out of him gently, repeatedly hitting his prostate directly after looking for it for just a few seconds. He again thanked his job for how natural finding it was, especially now that he was somewhat familiar with Minho.

_ Screw it _, Jisung thought as he pulled his fingers out of Minho, running to retrieve a condom from a drawer across the room; they usually gave a couple out for free when people came in for testing or exams, so there was plenty to spare and no one would notice any missing or anything unusual. 

“No condom?” Minho looked up at him with begging watery eyes, nearly swaying Jisung immediately.

"It goes against everything I stand for as a doctor to not use a condom, you have to realize that."

"I'm clean, you can check my records. I've done nothing since I was tested, promise. That's part of why I'm so needy, why I want you so bad."

Jisung unfortunately thought with his dick and not his brain. “You’re really a desperate whore, aren’t you? Fine, we’ll do it your way. If you’re lying to me though…”

“Am not, swear on everything I love, even my cats,” Minho whined. He must have been a cat person. How endearing. Cute. Too cute. He was already getting a little too fond of this patient, which was incredibly unsafe.

Jisung sighed, biting his lip before pulling his pants down and coating his own cock with lube. This was dumb, incredibly dumb, horrifically dumb, but he slid his cock around against Minho’s skin until he felt it press against his hole anyways. He could already feel how wet he was, and when he looked down, his cock was leaking as well. He’d told Minho not to cum too fast, but it turned out that that may be more of an issue for Jisung than him.

“You ready?” 

“Please. I’ve been ready since the second I saw you,” Minho shivered as Jisung rubbed himself against him, then he gripped Jisung’s arms with his tiny hands in order to ready himself for him to push in. Jisung loved the way he constantly begged and pleaded for him, how he seemed to want nothing but for Jisung to fuck him; he only wanted to be filled by him. Cute, cute, cute.

He smiled at Minho’s look of anticipation, then carefully but swiftly glided inside of him, burying himself all the way to his base slightly too quickly out of impatience. He’d say the tables had turned, but Minho was still even more impatient and desperate than he was, despite how strong Jisung’s need to fuck into him had suddenly gotten.

Not a second was wasted between when Jisung entered him and when he fucked into him rapidly, his hips loudly smacking against the back of Minho’s thighs — an incredibly incriminating noise, just like the squeals leaving Minho’s mouth and the grunts escaping his own throat, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, so their noises nearly reached a crescendo; he wasn’t sure if it was possible for them to get much louder. 

The thought of how bad it would be if they were to get caught did cross his mind again, but it was hastily buried in the back of his brain when Minho started twitching around him, the grip on his arms increasing in pressure, bringing him back into the present. He could worry about the future and the potential consequences later, he decided.

“How are you feeling? Are you satisfied now?” Jisung grunted as he pulled him closer, leaning over his body until he was pressed on top of it and his face was just an inch from Minho’s, his breath ghosting against the pretty set of lips in front of him. 

“Good, love how close you are now. Stay up here,” Minho leaned up to connect their lips briefly, then looked up at him with soft, watery, half-lidded eyes, once again begging for his touch. Jisung delicately pressed their lips together again, the gentleness being an odd contrast to the fast, unforgiving pace at which he was fucking him.

Their lips meshed together well, and their bodies tangled together into a knot as Minho wrapped his legs around Jisung’s back, his ankles pressing into him in a way that felt secure, bodies intermingling in a way that made their sweat combine so they slid against each other with each thrust. Their kisses becoming sloppy and wet as they both got more and more into it, the salty taste on their lips entering their mouths as they began twisting their tongues together in a gradually even more sloppy kiss.

Jisung ate up every noise Minho made, which made the only sounds heard in the room that of their skin slapping together and Minho’s muffled moans and whines. He imagined he’d be begging for more if he could speak, so Jisung gave him what he certainly wanted, shoving himself into him harder and deeper. He felt Minho grinding back against him, strengthening his certainty that he wanted more even further.

“Ji- Might cum if you don’t slow down,” Minho gasped as he pulled away and turned his head to the side, his chin coated in a thick layer of both his and Jisung’s spit, which Jisung found more attractive than he probably should.

“That’s okay,” Jisung soothed, aimlessly feeling around on the table next to them for the container meant for Minho’s semen sample until he found it. “Turn around, put the cup beneath you, hold onto it and cum inside of it like a good boy,” Jisung pulled out of Minho just long enough for him to turn around and get all fours, wiggling his ass seductively like he did when he took his boxers off earlier as he did so.

Jisung entered him again just as suddenly as he’d left, smiling at how obedient Minho was once again. He began moaning loudly again now that Jisung wasn’t there to muffle his noises with his mouth, and Jisung did nothing more than give him a half-assed ‘hush’. He loved his moans, the way his name effortlessly rolled off his tongue, and he couldn’t bring himself to try too hard to stop them despite the risks involved. That seemed to be a common theme in this entire encounter.

Minho twitched underneath him when Jisung reached beneath his gorgeous body to stroke his cock, attempting to hit his prostate at the same time to make him cum as soon as possible. He badly wanted to try the other tests as well, to do every possible thing with him, wanted to try shoving his dick down his throat, to see him piss into a cup for him. He imagined how cute his cock would look all soft and even littler than he’d already seen it, so precious and pretty and beautiful as he peed.

A moan so loud, so guttural it was surely unsafe, escaped Minho’s mouth as he came around Jisung’s cock. He squirmed around uncontrollably in a desperate attempt to ride out his orgasm, crying out with his back arching. Jisung thought he might have heard Minho’s cum drip into the container, which nearly sent him over the edge, but he had to hold back if he wanted to continue with the next test.

“Did you do it?” Jisung asked, pulling out breathlessly.

“Yes, Doctor. Minho was good, right?”

“The best, let me see it,” Jisung ordered. Minho shakily turned around, proudly holding the cup out with both hands with a bright but tired smile, as if he’d done something amazing and was overjoyed with the result. Jisung supposed he _ had _ done something amazing; the container was filled with more cum than he’d ever seen someone give him as a sample. “Good boy,” he grinned at his achievement, eyeing the container hungrily.

His cock ached the longer he looked at it, so he decided to relieve himself. He dragged Minho by the arm off of the bed and led him onto the floor, gently pushing him down on his knees. “Stay right there, I’m just going to clean myself off before we move on to the next exam.”

“But… what if I don’t want you to clean yourself?” Minho asked innocently.

“I’m absolutely not fucking your mouth right after fucking your ass. That’s really dirty, Minho. You’re a really dirty boy.”

“I cleaned myself thoroughly, remember? It can’t be _ that _bad, right?” Jisung was pretty sure it was still incredibly unsanitary, but once again, he thought with his dick and not his brain, so he sighed before returning to Minho and hitting him with his cock a few times.

“Are you ready for your throat cancer exam?” he asked. 

"I don't think this is how you check for throat cancer," Minho giggled as he rubbed his face against Jisung's hard cock cutely.

Minho was eager, quickly advancing from just rubbing his face against his cock to leaving open-mouthed kisses all over it. Jisung hated just how warm his mouth was, his hot breath against him, and the sight of him hungrily trying to please him was so breathtaking, Jisung nearly forgot to reply.

It wasn't until Minho let up for just a few seconds, gazing up at him from the floor and wiping off the saliva that had dripped down his chin with the back of his hand, that Jisung finally managed a response. "Who's the doctor here? I'm a professional, Minho. I know what I'm doing." 

"You're right, sir. I'm sorry I questioned your authority," Minho bit his lip before opening his mouth wide for him.

"Good boy," Jisung praised while stroking Minho's hair softly. "Now stick your tongue out and say 'ahh'."

Minho obeyed as usual, letting out the most adorable ‘ahh’ Jisung had ever heard in his life, which combined with how hot the unsanitariness of what they were doing, nearly made him cum on the spot. He _ should _ be turned off by how dirty it was, but something about doing something he knew was wrong sent more blood to his cock.

He stared at Minho for a moment — the way his eyes sparkled as he gazed up at him — and observed that his mouth was surprisingly tiny, so small that he worried his teeth might graze his cock when he stuck it in.

“You’re worried about how tiny my mouth is, aren’t you?” Minho closed his mouth and pouted, his lips puffing out impossibly far.

“Well, yes, a little. Are you sure you can handle me?”

“I can accomodate, trust me. I won’t ever hurt you, I can stretch my mouth out real big, see?” Minho made another ‘ahh’ noise, and Jisung was pretty sure his jaw might have popped out of place as he did so. He stared for awhile longer before deciding ‘fuck it’ once again and sliding in just a little, testing the waters to make sure it was safe to continue. Minho wrapped his lips around him tightly but his teeth didn’t seem close to touching him, so Jisung slid in further, about halfway into his mouth.

Minho did the rest for him, gripping his waist and pushing him forwards so his cock hit the back of his throat. The little slut didn’t even choke or gag in the slightest, but his eyes did start watering as he maintained eye contact, clearly experienced.

“You’ve done this a lot before, haven’t you?” Jisung tsked. “You really are a dirty, dirty boy. And to think I called you good earlier. You’ll have to do more to convince me you’re good again.”

Minho’s eyes rolled back into his head for a brief moment as he moaned around him, then he went to work, slowly pulling off of Jisung until only the head of his cock was in his mouth, then pushing his hips forwards until he was deepthroating him again and again, only starting to gag a little when he picked up the pace.

"Mmmph,” Jisung groaned as Minho did his best to please him, distracting him so much that he almost forgot to continue playing his doctor role. “Well, I certainly don't think you have throat cancer, but you may be a bit sick. Don't worry though, I can administer some medicine immediately,” he giggled, mentally praising himself for how good he thought that comment was. 

His patient’s pace continued to grow faster until Jisung was positive he was going to absolutely destroy Minho’s throat and he wouldn’t be able to talk. Minho didn’t mind, only twisted his head as he bobbed back and forth and started doing things with his tongue that Jisung couldn’t even comprehend, some shit he was certain was black magic fuckery; it shouldn’t be possible to feel that good; a sinking feeling grew in the pit of his stomach as his muscles tensed in preparation, and he felt himself building excruciatingly close, so close it was painful to hold back and attempt to savor the feeling for any longer. The way Minho absolutely loved what he was doing made it even harder to last.

It wasn’t long until Jisung found himself fucking into Minho’s mouth instead of letting him do all the work, and his patient sat there all good and pliant, letting him chase his own orgasm and doing what he could with his tongue to assist him in his endeavor. He hollowed his cheeks and tightened his lips around him further as Jisung came with a loud groan, nearly sobbing at the way Minho didn’t even flinch as cum poured down his throat. His orgasm was so powerful his legs nearly gave out, but sweet little Minho noticed and held him up before he could fall.

“Fuck,” Jisung panted as he looked down at the pretty, drooly mess in front of him. He raked his eyes across his body, wanting to take in and remember every detail, then his mouth opened in a silent gasp when his eyes reached his red, erect cock. "Are you really hard again?"

"Yes, doctor."

"Ah, what am I going to do with you, Minho? You're such a slut, you just can't get enough, can you? Are you ever satisfied?"

"Usually I can be, but I can't control myself. I think I have a thing for doctors and I never realized it until just now."

“You’re just going to have to stay like that, Minnie. I’m pretty sure we’re running out of time, so we’ll have to do your urine sample another day. You’ll come back, right?”

“Of course, but… Are you really going to leave me like this?”

“Well, technically you’ll be leaving me like that, since you’re the one who will be leaving my office. How about you go out there and show everyone how hard you got from your prostate exam? If they’ll even be able to see your tiny little boner,” he couldn’t wipe the smirk off of his face. “The second exam didn’t take too horribly long, they’ll have no idea anything else happened. They’ll just think you’re one of the patients who got all hot and bothered because of the sexy Doctor Han.”

“Shut up,” Minho pouted at how ridiculous Jisung was being. “Do I really have to?”

“Yes, baby. You won’t do it for me?”

“I’d do anything for you,” Minho flushed and looked down, his demeanor becoming similar to how it was when he’d first entered the office. As much as he loved slutty Minho, shy, nervous Minho was endearing and Jisung felt like he could fall for him if he were to get to know him better. He’d love to make him blush more, to understand him and really learn what makes him tick. He already assumed he loved cats, and he wanted to learn everything else about him, too.

“I’m going to give you my number,” Jisung told him as he pulled his pants up and Minho scrambled around trying to find his clothes. “I do in-house appointments too, you know. Just call me if you need anything… anything at all,” he said the last part suggestively, knowing that Minho would get the idea, and sincerely hoping he’d call him. He couldn’t even fathom the idea of not at least getting his dick sucked by him again.

“Okay, I _ definitely _ will,” Minho emphasized much to Jisung’s relief. He scribbled his number down quickly in his shitty doctor’s handwriting, unsure if he’d be able to even read it, but figuring he’d just find an excuse to book another appointment if not. He trusted him.

Minho left the office with a pout and a red face, following quite a ways behind Jisung with a slight limp as he led him to the exit, earning a few snickers from Jisung’s coworkers. They reluctantly shook hands before separating, Jisung returning to his giggling coworkers and Minho to his car.

“Had an eager patient today, huh? His face was awfully red,” one of them sniggered.

“Yeah, he was… interesting. A handful, for sure,” Jisung shook his head. He knew he’d be on his mind for the rest of the day, perhaps the rest of his life. He was _ that _ fond of him.

Lunch and the remainder of his shift dragged on slowly, uneventfully, and it wasn’t until he was tucked into his bed at home that things started to become interesting again. He received a call from an unknown number and his heart fluttered, hoping with his entire being that it would be his beloved patient from earlier.

"Dr. Han? It's Minho," he panted into Jisung's ear, sounding almost completely out of breath.

"Mmm. I remember your voice," Jisung hummed in recognition; it would be a bit hard to forget it after hearing him moan out his name along with various slurs for who knows how long. "Is something wrong?"

"I think I need a breast exam."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I really hoped you liked it! As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you again. :)
> 
> Twitter: [jibrator](https://twitter.com/jibrator)
> 
> Curiouscat: [SephSung](https://curiouscat.me/SephSung)


End file.
